The Past and Now
by Vira676
Summary: Three years after the last time Yuuki had talked to Zero. Still she can't get him out of her mind.So Kaname sends Ruka to find him. Zero has been doing some interesting things to keep from becoming an Level E but it's not going as well as promised. R&R!
1. What Is

**Set after the anime but Zero is still a vampire and he never consumed his brother other than that it's the same hope you like it =) **

**Chapter 1**

_What Is _

Yuki looked down from the balcony, her long brown hair dropped to her sides as the evening wind made the trees sway. It had been three years; she had found out that she was a vampire, and that Kaname was her brother. She had lived with him since then, in this mansion. Leaving Cross Academy behind her friends, her human life, and Zero. Out of all those things, she truly missed him the most. She had never known what became of him. Had he ever turned into a level E? Once she had asked her brother if he had heard any news, but he had brushed her off by saying, that wasn't really important. Though, to her, there seemed to be nothing that could have been more imperative. What was Kaname hiding? Did he have information that he was with holding from her? This was over a year ago now, but Yuki, still couldn't get Zero from her thoughts. '_I wonder what he is doing now? I just hope that he is doing well. I miss him.' _She turned to go back in.

"What are you doing out here? We are missing you at the party." Kaname stood leaning on the door frame, holding his drink in his right hand.

"I was just thinking. I was coming back in." Yuki smiled and walked over to her brother.

"Hmm…thinking of him again, I see." The vampire boy caught her by the arm to look at her eyes.

She gasped. "I…yes, I was. I wish to know if he is okay, if he has turned into a level E. I'm sorry, Kaname. I just need to know." Yuki looked down from his gaze.

"If I find out and tell you, will you stop this obsessive thinking? It's been three years Yuki, yet you will not give into me. Why is that? Because of Zero or is it something else all together?" His inquiring was all too familiar, she had heard this before, but had never yearned to tell the truth, like now.

"I just don't know if I can, Kaname. You're my brother, and though vampires do that kind of thing. I just don't think I can stomach going through with it. I was raised human, and there are certain things that brothers and sisters didn't do. I'm really sorry, but I just-"

"Say no more, Yuki. All I want is for you to be happy, if knowing what happen to Zero makes you at ease, then I'll see if I can find something out. Though, you may not like what I find." Kaname let go of her thin arm as he walked away.

"Kaname….." Yuki looked down at the marble floor.

* * *

><p>The boy with white hair wiped the blood from his lip. Sweat pored off his bare body, as he rolled off of the girl that lay bare beneath him. He mopped his brow with his hand, panting slightly, his breath going back to normal. The girl's blood ran though his veins, it yet again helped to soothe the level E that lurked inside him, but it was getting harder to control.<p>

"Zero," The girl turned to him, her naked body guising in the moon light. The long black hair that she possessed covered her breast. She looked at the boy that was beside her in the bed. Once again, he would never look at her after they made love, after he would bite her deeply just when she released herself onto him and him inside her. In that moment her would sink his fangs into her neck just as she had told him to the first time he had come to her for help.

"What is it?" Zero snapped back at her sitting up, grabbing his shirt to pull it on.

"Is it getting harder to control? You came back sooner this time." She sat up and touched his back in concern. The hair that had covered her chest then fell on her back to expose her breasts.

"Put some clothes on." He stood up and threw her dress over her head and pulled on his black leather pants. "Yes, it is. I thought this was supposed to stop it." He sounded very annoyed with his statement. Like there where no emotions toward this girl he had just ravished.

"It will for a time. I told you, it wasn't a permanent fix, Zero. This just prolonged the change." She pulled the white dress on and grabbed a cloth from her night stand to wrap around her bleeding neck.

Zero grabbed her from behind and shoved her against the wall. "You said it would work, as long as I continued to come to you and do this." He put his hand in between her legs and pushed his fingers into her.

"I-I know…and…it will, but not…forever…Zero stop….please…" She tried to stop a knot, forming in her throat, though not having any success. A tear followed and he didn't stop.

"Why stop, you were begging for it just a minute ago? Now you want me to stop. Kinaki, you aren't falling in love are you?" Zero was cold in his words, his hand moving up and down as he spoke.

"No, I know better…I just…care for you more…than the…others…STOP!" Kinaki looked up and more tears rolled down her face. Why was he being so mean? He was never like this. Maybe the level E was starting to take a hold on him, or maybe he was mad at her for this thing that she had no control over.

Zero stopped and let her go. She went to her knees, still facing the wall. "I'm sorry, Kinaki. I don't know why I did that. Thank you." He dropped two gold pieces into her jar, as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Yuki sat on her bed. '<em>I don't think Kaname will find Zero. I think he will just tell me that he's dead or has turned to level E. Is that wrong of me? He has lied to me so much and with the way it is now, I don't think he will ever let me leave him. I'm not even sure now if I want to be with him, or if I should really be out there. Searching for Zero, he needs me and I'm certain of that.' <em>Yuki got up to look out her window. '_Zero…' _

Kaname came into her room. "Yuki…I have found out what has happen to that boy."

"Really, Please Kaname, tell me, I need to know. Is he a level E?" Yuki ran to her brother grasping his arms and pleading with him.

"Yuki calm down please just sit for a minute." Kaname made her sit back on her bed and brushed some hair from her face. "There now, are you better?"

"Yes, please tell me." Yuki looked up at him her gaze almost begged.

"Zero has not become a level E, yet. He has gone to the lady Kinaki, for her charms. Though, this will not work for long and he is visiting her more often now. Once every six months didn't cut it the last time. Now, it seems he is going back after just five." Kaname looked at her with love and hoping that the truth would set her mind to rest.

**There we go end of 1 now on to two.**

**That is if there is a two that my dear readers. Is all up to you**

**If I get at least 10 reviews on this chapter then I will continue this one. If not then I won't cause I'm already writing two other fics at the moment so if this one doesn't pull in any reviews then I wont bother with it just let me know and THANKS so Much for reading ^_^**


	2. Happy Now

**All right then I was not going to do another chapter till I had more reviews but I really loved writing for this fic so i went ahead and wrote another chapter..Hope you like but if I don't get at least 10 reviews this will be discontinued sadly... Please if you want this to continue review and Thanks for reading. ^_^**

**Chapter 2**

_Happy Now_

'_Is that is then? Am I really reduced to this? I should just give up, and blow my brains out while there's still some part of my sanity left.' _The tall boy with white hair walked down the alleyway. '_Why did I do that? I was angry, but I had no right to do that to her, knowing how she feels about me. It was cruel and I enjoyed it.' _The moment between him and Kinaki flashed through his mind. '_I guess, I really am becoming a level E. Which means this is almost over and it means I have to pay an old friend a visit.' _Zero half way smiled. '_After so long, I wonder if I will even know her…' _

"Zero!" Panting the girl ran up. Her long black hair flying behind her. She out reached a hand to grab his arm, but recoiled seeing that he had turned.

"What is it, Kinaki?" His face was an emotionless steel; like there where no other thoughts behind his eyes.

"I just thought of something." Another more permanent fix to your little problem." She put her hands behind her back, as though she was a child that had a secret.

"If that is so, why are you just now thinking of it?" Zero was not amused by what she was saying. How dare she do this, was she just trying to anger him?

"It will only work when you're this close to the level E state. Though most never make it through the process. Only one has done it successfully in fact." She put her forefinger to her long slender jaw. "Ether way, I know you will want to know about it. I suppose now your looking for a way to kill yourself. I don't think you'll mind much if you get killed in the process. Your problem will be fixed, no matter the out come."

"I love how concerned you are for my wellbeing. Now, are you going to tell me or just ramble on about nothing?" He said sounding more than annoyed with each word.

"I am worried for your wellbeing. I wouldn't be telling you, if I didn't think you could make it through. I don't tell any of the others I see. Just you Zero, I know if anyone could do this it is you, and I want you to stay the way you are. I don't want to see you dead. Which is where you're heading, if you don't try to keep from changing?" She held her hands together, looking down at the cobble stone like she was praying to it.

"Spit it out already. I don't have all night here." Zero snapped back not really wanting to here what she was saying.

"Come back in side and we'll talk. The street has ears and I can be giving this insight to just any vampire that's wondering around out here." Kinaki walked back to her small home at the end of the back alley.

* * *

><p>The bed was soft. It had feather pillows and a white rabbit fur blanket. All of the sheets were silk of the finest quality. To be honest, this bed was made for a queen. Yet, the girl that lay in this superb bed was having the no luck in getting any sleep. The information that she had received, made her more restless than before. '<em>He's not a level E, but who is this Kinaki and how is she helping to stop the change? I don't get how a simple human could do much in the way of stopping a transformation like that, unless…she is not human. Kaname may have been lying about that. Ugh, why can't I stop thinking? I don't even want to think anymore. He doesn't care about me in the least. The last time we spoke, he said, the next time we met he'd have to kill me. So, why should I care if he's a level E or not?' <em>Yuki sighed, and then opened her eyes to stair at to ceiling.

_Knock…knock…_

"Come in…" She said not really caring who it was.

"Yuki, still awake? You really should be sleeping by this point." The vampire entered the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Then why are you knocking… Just not having much luck with sleep this morning." The former human girl looked away from his gaze, her long brown her rustling around her as she moved her head.

"I could hear you turning. I was worried there maybe something wrong with the bed, is there?" Kaname walked over and sat on the end.

"No, this bed is great. Much better than the old one. I did say thank you, didn't I?" Yuki was nervous, and it was apparent that him being so close to her still made her a little scared and excited at the same time. Though now it had changed to more fear, than excitement.

"Why are you afraid of me, Yuki?" Kaname asked, like he was hurt that she felt this way.

"I am not. I just…I don't know how to act around you. I don't-" His finger came to her lips and she gasped as he pushed her back on her lovely bed.

"You don't have to be act in any certain way around me, Yuki. There's nothing that you could ever do to make me stop wanting you to be happy. I would go to the ends of the earth for you. I hope you know that." He gently kissed her lips and rose up from her, brushing the hair away from her eyes. It felt like he was seeing straight through to her soul. As if every thought she had he could read, like he knew what she wanted and how.

"Kaname…" Yuki sat up from the bed and looked at him in the eyes. She seemed to melt when he returned his gaze at her.

"Yes Yuki." His voice soft when he responded.

"I'm sorry that I didn't realize just how much you loved me. I feel so ashamed of myself for overlooking you, Kaname. I shouldn't have, and for that…I'm sorry." She looked down to the carpet. '_How could I have been so stupid? Kaname truly cares for me. Still, I don't know if I could be with him. Being raised as a human still holds me back.' _

"I understand, you and I may never be together in the way I would wish, but I hope that you will at least let me try to make you content. That is all I really ever hoped for my sweet. Are you happy, Yuki?" He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him dead in the eye.

"I couldn't tell you that. I am but at the same time, I feel like I'm missing something. The thoughts of…." She trailed off not wanting to finish the statement.

"Zero? Does he still plague your mind, my sweet Yuki?" Kaname sighed then looked away from her. "He is alright for now, but he will change soon enough. Then it will be all over for him. The hunters have already put him on there list, for when he turns. I'm sorry Yuki, but it can't be helped." He stood and went for the door.

"I don't believe that. There has to be away to stop it. Drinking the one that bit him is hopeless at this point, but there has to be another alternative solution!" Tears formed before Yuki realize what she was saying they dropped on her silk sheets.

Kaname stopped. The sound of the tears hitting the sheet was almost unbearable to him. "Don't cry, Yuki. I can't stand to see you do that. I honestly couldn't say if there is another way. I've heard rumors, but only few and far between. None of which seem to work, the ones that try get killed in the process most of the time. I have heard only one story that the man made it out and is now living somewhere in the southern region of the world. Though, I doubt that it's true, just some aristocrats making up fantasies." He looked back at her. The tears had not gone from her eyes the fact was that the sobbing had gotten worse with his words.

"I can stop caring, Kaname, and its breaking my heart to here you say that there is no hope for Zero. I can't bare it." Yuki plowed her face into her feather pillow, seeing that she couldn't stop her sobs.

Kaname came to her side. "If it will please you Yuki. I will bring the boy here. I know that drinking a pure vampire's blood will make the level E subside as long as he continues to drink. However, at this point he will need two feeding's a day to get it to calm. Would this make you less mournful?"

She stopped her weeping to sit up and give her answer. "Is that really the only way to make it stop?"

"It is the only way I know of. Once he has enough of our blood in him, we won't need to feed him as offend. With the condition he is in, even if it does work, he will need regular doses." Kaname put his hands in his pockets. This idea displeased him, to his core, but if it would make his Yuki calm, then it would be allowed.

Yuki knew that the vampire standing before her hated what he was saying. She could feel his distaste in the plan. "Yes, will you do this for me?" She couldn't believe what came out when she spoke. '_How can I be so selfish? I know it is wrong for me to ask this of Kaname, but I want to have Zero back with me, no matter who it hurts.' _

* * *

><p>"Tell me what this secret is now." Zero stood in the small one room house.<p>

"Very well Zero but you have to swear that you will only use this if you must it isn't something that is done easily and you'll need to be much more powerful." Kinaki lay on her bed, one leg bent upward as she propped up on her hand.

"Hmm…I see what you're saying. I'm going to have to fight something then, what?" He inquired, impenitently tapping his foot on the dirt under his black boot.


	3. Tear Drops

**Alrighty I worked pretty hard on this one, so I hope you all like it and please please REVIEW! I really am greatful for you that did thank you all so much if i hadn't gotten them I would not have wrote this chapter so again please review tell me how I'm doing it dont take three seconds and it makes me write faster so if you want an update REVIEW! **

**Anyway I'm done begging hope you all enjoy this chappie ^_^**

**Chapter 3**

_Tear Drops_

Cold, that is what it felt like for Kaname. The idea of bringing this boy, this nuisance, to his mansion made all the fibers of his very being, feel the sting of bitterness. Why did Yuki have to want this? Wasn't there something else he could do to make her pleased? No, he knew the answer, before he had asked. She wouldn't settle for anything else. Kamame sighed, as the wind brushed his face. _'Yuki…' _His thoughts rested on the girl that had plagued him for so long.

"Lord Kaname?" Ruka called, she had walked up to the balcony doors his back was to her.

"Have you located him?" the vampire lord asked, never turning in her direction.

"Yes, he is with her. We weren't able to seize him just yet. It seems she was going to tell him how to stop the transformation permanently," she bowed her head in respect even though Kamame had not even turned his head in her slightest direction.

"I was not a where there was a way to stop it permanently, other than drinking from the one that bit you," this came out more hateful than he had intended.

"It's just a rumor; there is another way; or so I have heard." Ruka's voice had a nervous getter in it. She was unsure if it was her Lord Kaname was angered at or something else.

He spun around quickly; then before the aristocrat vampire girl realized; he was standing so close to her back that it sent a quiver down her spine. "Are you saying that there is a possibility that Zero could be fixed…and no one told me?" He whispered the last of his words in her ear, so she could feel the warmth of his breath.

"I…no, it is just a…rumor. There's no telling if it's t-true or n-not….milord please stop," Ruka closed her eyes, as she felt his arm wrap around her middle, his tongue gently caressed the back of her neck.

"You don't really mean that Ruka. I can taste that much," Kaname released her roughly, throwing her to the marble floor of the balcony, "just tell me when you have him. I have no time for petty rumors; we will go on as planed for now. Oh and Ruka," he turned his head to the blonde vampire girl still lying on the floor, "I want him here by daybreak. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes…" she fought her sobs back as she looked at the ground.

"Good," saying this in a harsh tone, Kaname turned and walked off.

Never had one word made Ruka feel like she had been shot in the heart before, there was no fighting it, the tears hit the marble like rain drops.

* * *

><p>Zero sat on the edge of the small bed and held his head in his hands. He brushed his hair from his face then leaned back to look at the girl that was lying there, "are you sure that it will work?"<p>

"No, but what other option do you really have? I don't want to see you become a level E," Kinaki glanced down at the bed.

"Humph…I didn't think you did that Kinaki. Wasn't that the first thing you told me when we started this little arrangement?" Zero placed his hand on her bare leg, as he turned to her on the bed.

She raised her eyebrow, "am I that obvious?" a small grin crossed her lips.

"Just to me," the boy placed his hand in between her legs, so that it rested on the bed. He pulled his body to set on hers, there noises touched; lips so close to closing no one another. Zero pulled back and sank his fangs into her neck.

Kinaki gasped and fell back only to be caught by his arm, pushing her closer to him. The blood was sweet; the taste of cherries or at least that is what it reminded him of. He let go, feeling it course through his veins, "that was almost as good," he whispered to her as he licked his lips.

"Did it satisfy you?" She asked sound a bit like a smartass.

Zero placed his knees beneath him for support, and then moved his hand up the inside of her thigh. Kinaki grasped his hand.

"Wait, why are you doing that? You don't need to anymore it won't help you," her expression was puzzled.

The boy somewhat smiled, continuing up her leg and pushing her hand out of the way. He kissed her collarbone and felt her tremble.

"Zero…" she closed her eyes and let him take her. His hand inside her now as he laid her back on the soft bed.

In less than a moment Kinaki's white dress was on the dirt floor. Once again she lay bare, reaching her hand to his belt buckle, he leaned up and she easily undid his leather pants. The zipper came down; the boy with white hair pushed himself inside the girl that lay below him. She moaned as he grasped her hips. Thrusting roughly in and out quickly, the moment was building, the heartbeat rising.

Zero could hear the flush of her blood rushing faster and faster through her veins, the time was nearly there. The heartbeat became more rapid, he knew it was time, he placed his fangs back into the holes he had made and felt her release as he bit down hard the blood poured into his mouth without him even having to suck. The cherry taste that went in was more powerful, more calming, more filling. The passion that went through his body was overwhelming, but he continued to move till he had nothing left to do, but let go inside the beauty that he ravished.

They lay still for a moment; nether moving there hearts steadily trying going back to its normal pace. Zero pushed up his body to gaze in her eyes. "Are you satisfied?" his words, cold as ice when spoken.

An expression of hurt went on Kinaki face, she looked down. The almost level E vampire stood up, pulled his pants back on, never glancing at the girl whom he had known for the past two years.

"What will you do?" she raised up holding the sheet to her chest.

"I'll kill him if I must, but your right I will need to become much stronger. This is good-bye, Kinaki. I no longer need your services," he reached in his pocket to put more gold coins in the jar that rested on the nightstand.

"No, keep it. I am satisfied…" Kinaki stated in a cruel tone, but a tear fell to the sheet.

Zero; uncaringly; tossed the coins in the jar, "I always pay my bill," he walked out the door for the last time but didn't look back.

* * *

><p>'<em>Zero…is he out there? Are you happy? Are you turning into…a monster?'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I could have went on but I felt like this was a good place to stop this one, plus I really like that ending, any who REVIEW! Hehehe really want 15 to do the next update REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! <strong>

**Thanks for Reading! ^_^**


	4. The Cold

**Okay my lovely readers this is it for this fic if i don't get at least 10 reviews i really hate to end this here since it is no where near finished but need those review my lovelies =) thanks you and enjoy chapter 4 =D**

**Chapter 4 **

_The Cold _

The moon hung low in the sky. The wind blew as it whistled its freezing tune. The vampire girl with long brown hair stood on the balcony once more looking out. Always, she was looking out from this perch, as though she was waiting on something she had lost to come back to find her. Though, it was beyond cold, she stood there in nothing but her green night gown; it's silky fabric shining in the light of the full moon; the wind blowing it around like a peace of paper. _Where is he? Why haven't they found him yet? Maybe Kaname is lying to me again. He's probably not even looking for Zero. Though, I guess, I know why. Maybe, I should just forget and try to be with Kaname. _

A cold hand on her bare shoulder made Yuki jump, "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking, Kaname. I am allowed to do that aren't I," her words came out sharper than she had meant them.

The vampire lord stepped back, "yes, is something wrong, my dear Yuki? I have Ruka and the others out seeking that boy now. Please, just give them sometime, it won't be long," Kaname started to leave, "Yuki, can I just ask you one thing?"

"Yes, Kaname, what is it?" Yuki turned noticing the unhappy tone in his voice.

"What does he have that I don't?" The question rolled out unbroken, as he looked inside the mansion, his back still to her.

"I can't answer that," she turned her face to the floor, "there is nothing you don't have that he's got. I love you, Kaname."

"But…" Kaname closed his eyes he knew that she had more thoughts after that, just by the way she had spoken.

"I can't stop caring for him. I tried to save him for so long. Just as I could on no account not care for you. Can't you understand that?" She clenched her gown to her chests as a strong wind whirled around her.

"No, I can never understand that, my darling Yuki, but I will allow it. I only want you to be happy," the tall vampire with dark brown hair opened his eyes as he talked. Then walked back into the building not once looking back at the one he called 'his darling'.

* * *

><p><em>Kill him, so you won't become a level E, but just how am I going to do that? It's not like his just going to say 'oh okay here you go take all my blood now.' <em>Zero shook his head thinking over how he was going to go about stopping his transformation. It in all aspects seemed hopeless. However, he would have to some how find away to kill who he had to kill._ If I do kill him, then I will be a vampire. Not so sure I want that ether. Maybe, I should just off myself now. If I wasn't too much of a coward, I would have a long time ago._ Sensing something following, him the boy with white hair looked behind at the long alleyway, "come out! I know your there!" he shouted at seemingly nothing at all.

"I was wondering if you would notice," a familiar voice came from the other side of him.

Pulling his gun out to point it in the face of the vampire aristocrat he tilted his head to look at her, "Ruka what do I owe this unwelcome visit?"

"Well, I can't really tell you, Zero. Against orders and all, but you need to come with me, please don't make us use force," the blonde motioned to behind the tall boy with his gun still pointed in her face.

Zero glanced back to see about fifteen other vampire's standing there waiting to jump on him if he resisted, "Humph…I see. Fine then but this better be quick I have things I need to be doing."

Ruka rolled her eyes as he moved the gun and put it back into his pants. She motioned for the two big vampires' on each side of him to grab him. They did, and then headed back to the mansion as Ruka lead the way.

* * *

><p>Kaname stood in the main entrance way looking at the door. <em>Where are they; should have been here by now. I don't have the patience for this. <em>He paced back and forth in front of the door. _How could she love me yet, care for him?_ All his thoughts on the conversation Yuki and he had just moments before. He looked back at the large white doors. _Ruka needs to be here now. I'm sick of all this waiting. He's not that hard to find. I wonder if I had gone into detail as to what this creature has been doing with that winch to Yuki; if it would have changed her mind. No, that would have only hurt her. _Kaname stopped his obsessive pacing for a moment as this thought graced his mind. Then there was a turn of the knob and a click of the door.

In walked the large group of vampire's he had sent out to retrieve the one he loathed the most on this planet and the one thing that 'his darling' wanted. A look of distaste came across his face when he spotted him in the middle of the vampire huddle.

"We have him Milord," Ruka bowed, "would you like us to take him somewhere?"

"No, just leave him here. I need to speak with him in private then when I call you two come and take him to the lower part of the house and lock him in there," Kaname told the group, they all nodded in obedience and left the room.

The two big vampire's threw Zero to the ground at Kaname's feet, then walked out of the room along with the other aristocrats. The vampire lord bent down to look at the huddled shiver of a man at his feet, "you stink of whore, boy."

"Really, do I?" Zero looked back at him straight in the eye, "you smell completely free of any scent. Guess Yuki-"

A hard punch in the face stopped Zero's words, "you don't even have a right to speak her name you miserable excuse for a living being!"

"Hahaha….yep, not even a hug, it seems. Guess the whole 'I'm your brother' is a real turn off," Zero sat back up, then wiped his face, "to bad, Kaname. Why have you brought me here? Didn't you tell me to never come back here or you'd personally chop my head off."

Kaname stood back up, "Yuki wanted you here," through gritted teeth he spat this out, "I allowed it for it seems that my precious sister can't seem to forget you. However, there are conditions on your part boy, that your expected to follow or I will see to it that pretty head of yours does fall off," Kamame stated in the most serious of tones.

The white haired boy, however, couldn't contain his chuckles, "so you bring me here just to make her happy? What a sad little pure blood, can't even control your own woman. No wonder she wants me. Guess that really burns you up inside, to know that the one thing she really craves, is not you," another hit to the jaw of the boy that sat on the floor.

Kaname pulled Zero up by his collar, "listen you fend, what she craves is for you to be safe nothing more. She loves me, not you. She is lovelier than you can ever imagine or ever will. My conditions are that you will kept your manners in her presents none of your harsh words or your cold nature and don't be telling her what you've been up to these past years or who told you where to go understood. You are so close to the E stage now, Zero I don't even know if _our _blood will sustain you," Kaname dropped him to the ground.

"_Our_," he looked up at the man in white, towering over him.

"Yes, _our," _Kaname looked back at the door, "Enter!"

The two large vampires came in the main hall, "take our guess to his chambers, make sure he can't leave," the two nodded and grabbed up Zero from the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Our blood? Could he mean Yuki's blood as well? <em>Zero sat in the basement of the mansion chained to the wall which really there was no need for; he wasn't even planning on leaving, yet._ Yuki…it's been so long now. Why are you still thinking of me? After what I said to you. How could you still want to see me? _Zero rubbed his jawbone where Kaname had struck him. _Why now? I'll stay for now, if for nothing else but to see you one last time. _

A click of the large door startle him in the middle of his deep thoughts a light poured in and then there was a flick of a switch and a dim light from above came twitching on.

"Zero…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it and if you want an update then i want a review haha...so please just leave a comment any will do i'm not picky just need to know if i should write more or forget this one =( i hope not <strong>

**Thanks for reading =) **


	5. Choices

**Sorry for not updating sooner have been very busy with christmas and the new year more than i thought i would be but it's all over now so i can get back to updating sooner. Hope you all like this chapter tried to make it nice and long. Thanks so so much to all who have reviewed they always make me want to write more so thanks so much ^_^ **

**Please Please reveiw =) I really want to know your opinions on the story it helps me write more and keeps me wanting to continue ^_^**

ENJOY! ^.^

**Chapter 5**

_Choices_

The sound of that voice stopped his heart, and then made it start pounding faster than it had in years. The white haired vampire's breathe stilled, as he tried to find something to say, but what was there to say after so long. So instead of saying some useless word, he simply remained quite.

"It is you," Yuuki stood in front of the chained boy, "how have you been?" The question sounded stupid to her as she said it. The young brunette looked at the floor. _Two seconds and you already sound like an idiot. _

"Fine," Zero answered softly. He looked at her. _She is still so beautiful, possibly more now than before. _

"Where have you been, Zero? I've worried about you. I know you never wanted to see me again, but I couldn't bare the thought of you becoming an-"

"Yuuki," Zero interrupted, "I…I found a way to not become a level E on my own. There's really no need for this. Just tell them to let me go. You don't need to worry about me." The boy's eyes never met hers. _I need to find him and kill him, before it's too late._

"I can't do that. I don't think you really want to live Zero and I can't let you die," she sat on her knees and slid very close to him.

"What are you doing?" He recoiled when feeling the heat from her body.

"You should remember, Zero." She pulled her long brown hair to one side and pushed her neck toward him.

Zero caught her arms. The sound of the chains rattling startled him and he looked down, "Yuuki no I….there's no way I can do this. Not again, if you want to help me then let me out," he pushed her back away from him. The sound of her blood was almost too much for him to stand.

"I can't let you go. I…" she stopped herself from saying what she was thinking. _I need you Zero. I don't know why I just do for some reason I can't rid my mind of you. It's like you're always there. _The memory of there last meeting fled back in her mind. The taste of his blood, like a liquid fire going through her veins, she then looked at his neck, "Zero, do you remember when we last talked? What you told me? Do you still want to kill me?"

"I never wanted to kill you. I said that because…I had too," he glanced down sadly, "but yes I remember the last time we talked." Zero looked her in the eye. _Everyday…_

The girl with long hair leaded into his neck. His warmth felt good. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth revealing her fangs. She placed her tongue on his throat. The taste was still there under the skin and it made her quiver. Zero bent his head down to her shoulder and let it rest there.

Her fangs pierced his lily skin. The crimson fluid rushed in her mouth. Yuuki's eye's filled with the red color of blood and something in her seemed to howl. She bit harder and took more of him in. The air seemed to stop, as did time, and any noise that may have been happening, fell on deaf ears. Nothing mattered in that moment. All of the past was gone; and yet; memories of something wanted to push there way to the surface, as the dark thick liquid rushed into Yuuki's veins.

The pure blood vampire girl was suddenly jerked away from Zero's arms, "AH!" She yelled. Gazing up she saw that the one that had interrupted, was the last one she would have wanted to discover her in this moment.

* * *

><p>Yuuki Cross was thrown into a green couch. It had rather soft cushion, but still the feeling of being tossed wasn't nice at all, also considering who was doing this was supposed to love her unconditionally seemed to hurt more than the action.<p>

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KANAME!" Yuuki stood and screamed in his face. Her fists balled, arms clenched down her sides, and eyes boiling with anger.

"What I am I doing? What are you doing, Yuuki Cross!" The tall vampire lord raised his voice at her. Not something that had ever happened, at least not in recent memory.

"I'M….I…I don't know!" Yuuki fell to the floor. _What am I doing? Why did I do that to Zero? It was though I couldn't stop myself. Myself…was it me? _

"YUUKI, GET UP!" Kaname bent down and pulled her back to her feet, "I tried to be understanding with your little obsession, but this has gone too far. I don't know how I'm supposed to handle this. Do you want me or not? We haven't seemed close in so long now. I can't seem to get you to show the affection you once did toward me. What is it that you want? Do you want to go with that thing? It is your choice. It always has been you don't have to be here….ANSWER ME!" He shook her a little.

"Kaname, I'm sorry. I can't tell you what I want. I don't know myself. I have love for you but there are such strong emotions for Zero that I can't fight. I want him but I want you as well," Yuuki thought she should be crying but no tears came to her large brown eyes. _What do I want?_

The lord let go of her arms, "so you want both of us…equally?" His stare was dead in hers.

"Yes…" Yuuki turned from his gaze somehow him looking at her like that made her feel uneasy.

The vampire lord grasped her arms once more, "then do to me as you did him," he pressed her to his neck.

Yuuki heard his blood running through his veins, but there was no reason that she had to bite his throat as there had been for Zero's. _Could I really be more interested in Zero than Kaname? I do care for Kaname, but now I just don't see myself with him as I did before. In all reality the only reason I came here in the first place was because of Zero's rejection of me being a vampire. _She put her head on her brother's chest, "I'm sorry…I can't," a small tear fell on to her shoulder.

"Very well then…" the vampire lord pushed her onto the soft green sofa once more, " I will leave you to your choices," Kaname turned his back to his sister.

"Kaname please I didn't do this to hurt you. That's not what I wanted to do," Yuuki got to her feet.

"I know you didn't, but I can't bear seeing you in the arms of another. If it is him you want so badly, take him. I'll send Hanabusa to get you and take you to another house that I own. You may stay there as long as you like," he started to walk out but stopped at the door," Yuuki I do hope you reconsider. When you get him out of your system, I'll be waiting." The door shut and silence fell on the small living room. The fire place crackled as Yuuki stared into it.

* * *

><p>Blood dripped on the floor Zero place his finger in it. <em>Why did she do that? Does she know the truth now? Is there anyway she could understand why I did what I did? I can't see how, I don't even understand it fully. Though I suppose it was the best thing to do at the time. Still it must have hurt her. <em>

The door opened and the buzzing sound of the light came back as the light came flicking back on. Foot steps sounded on the wooden steps, "look at me boy," a cold voice commanded.

Zero kept his gaze at the blood on the cement ground, "are you angry, Kaname? You sound unlike your usual cheerful self," for some strange reason the vampire boy got great pleasure out of taunting the pure blood lord that towered over him.

Zero received a swift kick to the gut for his sarcasm, "your going with Yuuki to my home in the country. Do you understand?"

"Are you serious? Have you given up, Kaname?" The boy glanced up.

"For now, I suppose I have. I'm letting her have what she wants. I'm hoping if she gets her full of you, then she'll come crawling back to me. So, did Kinaki tell you the secret to your curse?" Kaname put his hands in his pockets.

"Humph…you almost sound like you care. Yes she told me what I have to do. Who I have to kill," he said bitterly, glaring at the vampire lord.

"What's your plan then? How are you going to get strong enough to even attempt to challenge him?" This sounded like the pure blood was actually interested.

The white haired boy honestly hadn't planned on living through it, "I have no plan. I hope that he just eliminates me."

"We finally agree on something. However, this would dishearten Yuuki," Kaname looked at the blood that littered to floor.

"It would be good for you though wouldn't, Kaname. Then she wouldn't have a choice but to come running to you. Let me go. I'll find him. Then you can have her all for yourself," this statement left a bad taste in Zero's mouth.

"Do you want to know how to defeat him?" The lord ignored the last comments made.

A trickle of blood ran down Zero's throat," why are you asking that? What are you getting at, Kaname?"

"I have my reasons, just answer," he said brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Yes I do," there was a part of the boy that still wanted to live for nothing more but her.

* * *

><p><em>Why do you plague me, Zero? Some part of me wants to find a cure from you and others never want you to leave. You don't even want me. How did my life come to this? Are the tables turned now? How is it that there is no one else on my mind but you? Kaname seemed so heart broke and it's all because of me. Maybe that's what I really did want, to hurt him like he did me.<em>

Yuuki looked at her packed bags. She walked over to her window and opened it. The cold wind blew in. _I wish I hadn't been raised human. Then I would have never turned from Kaname. Then maybe he wouldn't have turned to her for comfort. I understand why he did. Still it hurt. After knowing he was my brother it just didn't feel right anymore. I didn't think I would feel such discuss with it all, but even after that I still loved him. Till I found him with her. _

Yuuki went into the hall. Passing many doors and finally stopping to open one, "Ruka, my I enter?"

"Of course, lady Yuuki," the aristocrat stood as the brunette came in her small bedroom, "how may I assets you?" She bowed her head.

"Please don't, I need to ask you something," Yuuki said sounding very direct.

"Surely do, ask anything of me, lady," still keeping her head to the floor.

"Ruka, are you in love with Lord Kaname?" The question made Ruka gasp as though Yuuki had just punched her in her guts.

"W-why do you ask this?" The blonde vampire kept her gaze at the carpet.

"Just tell me. Do you? I need to know," Yuuki place a hand on Ruka's shoulder, "please just tell me."

"Yes, I always have," Ruka's eyes filled with her tears.

"It's alright. I came to tell you I'm leaving this place. It seems I don't love Kaname as much as I once believed. I still care about his well being, however. This is where I ask you to come in, Ruka. See to it that he's not lonely. I think you and him could really be good together," she smiled at Ruka warmly.

"Miss Yuuki, I…" Ruka was at a loss of words.

"It's fine; I know what the two of you do behind my back I'm not completely brain dead you know. I'm ok with it. At first it hurt, but now I think I have found who I love and always have. I don't think I even realized it till just a few minutes ago. Anyway, I came here to let you know that I wish you the best and no hard feelings really," Yuuki turned to leave.

"Do you know how to save, Zero?" Ruka called to the pure blood vampire girl.

"No," she said in a hushed tone, then opened the door just a hair.

"I do…"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>

**THANKS FOR READING ^_^ **

**TILL NEXT TIME...**


	6. Play Things

**Ah so nice to be back yay and if this chappy sucks it's cause im out of pratice so sorry for that but happy to be writing again so hope you enjoy this next installment! **

**Chapter 6**

_Play Things_

The stone floor was cold and some what moist. The flickering light above made it hard to see in the small basement. Zero's gaze remand on the stone, "How do you know if it is possible to kill him? What makes you so sure?"

"I've done my research; once I learned that killing him would make you a human again. Strange that Kinaki didn't tell you sooner than now. She's the one that told me. Humph….she must have wanted to keep you a little longer. She does delight in her toys from time to time," the tall vampire lend down, "did I say something to upset you?" A small grin passed his lips.

The boy chained to the wall looked away from Kaname quickly, "Kinaki told me when she needed to. I was no where near strong enough when I first came to her. I needed her to become stronger, that is until her blood no longer made me strong then she told me the next step. Killing-"

"Don't fool yourself Zero. She didn't make you stronger. Her blood simply makes it possible the live and not become a level E. That is if you drink it at the right time," standing back up and putting his hands in his pockets Kaname laughed, "she just likes to play. I should know my father is the one that made it all possible, but that's a much different story and I don't have the time to divulge into that now. Besides, you still needs to know how to kill him don't you. Now normal vampires the sun, cutting the head off, stakes, etc works right," the pure blood looked down.

Zero nodded to the ground, "yes those all seemed to do nicely when killing the decussating things," he said looking up with a glare.

Kaname rolled his eyes and continued, " yes well not for him, he is so old that a stake will not penetrate, it's impossible to cut his head off and the sun he walks freely in and always has no one quite knows the real reason for that one maybe because he is ancient. Ether way, it's not like trying to kill any other vampire. The only way to do it is this," Kaname then held up a red vile filled with some kind of liquid.

"What is it?" The boy looked at the tiny glass bottle with a deep curiosity.

* * *

><p>"I can't do that. I mean killing someone that old and I mean won't the other vampires want to kill me if I do help in doing that?" Yuuki said in a worried tone.<p>

"Yes they would you could never show your face in the vampire world again you'd have to be in hiding for the rest of eternity but Zero would be human again and he wouldn't have to worry about changing into a level E. The choice is yours of course I just thought you should know what there planning for you," Ruka looked down.

"What there planning for me? What do you mean?" Yuuki asked sitting on the bed.

"I'm not supposed to know I over herd Kaname talking on the phone this evening after he caught Zero and you. You left to go pack he was talking to someone about his plan to get rid of Zero and make you depend on him. If Zero turns back into a human then Kaname believes that he will go back to the hunters and want to kill you. You will have no choice but to come back here for help no others will help you once you've helped Zero and if the old one kills Zero then that's fine too then you'll come back on your on accord. At least that's what Lord Kaname believes," Ruka put her hand on Yuuki's cheek, "I however have some advise for you my dear. Don't come back here no matter what happens Kaname only wishes to own you he has said so in other conversations. I have known for a long time but not said much for I do have a deep love for him. If you decide to help Zero kill him and you succeed run away don't let anyone know where you're going go to some distant land and start over. It is much easier than you think being a vampire you should have no problem," Ruka lend down and took up a small brown leather book bag.

"Where are you going?" Yuuki stood wiping the tears from her eyes.

"To start over, there's nothing left for me here. I'm done being a tool for Kaname to use whenever he feels like it. That's all I ever really was," she brushed her long blonde hair behind her shoulder, then walked to the door and went out, leaving the brunette still sitting on her bed.

_What do I do now? Should I tell Zero or maybe just keep it to myself. I still want to help him after all he doesn't know of Kaname's plans. I don't think he does anyway. This is just all so confusing. I'm going to pack forget it for now. I'll talk to Zero and see if he knows what to do._ Yuuki nodded as though she agreed with herself then went out the cheer wood door that exited Ruka's bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea i don't like how that ended ether but i ran out of ideas on how to make it longer = next one comes soon thanks for reading **

***PPPlllease please review i need them thanks so so much =D****


End file.
